


Second Falling

by vintagesam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Lucifer's Cage, Poetry, Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-14 11:18:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11206989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vintagesam/pseuds/vintagesam
Summary: Written forthe Supernatural Creations Challengeon Tumblr!





	Second Falling

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by the amazing [@trisscar638](https://tmblr.co/me3s9T5TdAa8smBmo7-aJQw)! <3

_free_.  
After an eternity of tears, and  
prayers torn from broken lips,  
I am free.

 _peace_.  
Despite the silence in the church,  
the earth is deafening.  
I am ready for peace.

 _search_.  
My beloved is hidden from sight;  
now I must find another.  
I must search.

 _unwanted_.  
The one He made for me  
has turned and fled.  
I am unwanted.

 _brother_.  
We were both in pursuit  
of peace; of an end.  
Why, brother?

 _home_.  
My chosen, my vessel, my Sam  
has finally said yes.  
I am home.

 _fight_.  
The brother who cast me down  
now demands a war.  
I will fight.

 _pain_.  
If he tries to take control,  
he will not survive.  
All I feel is pain.

 _alone_.  
You can cast me down once more,  
but he’s coming with me.  
I will not fall alone.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on Tumblr [@vintagesam](https://vintagesam.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
